Solve the Riddle
by LilyTheFairy394
Summary: Harry is not left with a scar, but taken by Tom Riddle as a son, and Severus finds the two, and joins the pair of them. Watch as Harry grows to be a man, with Tom and Severus as his fathers.


**Hey there new story for you! This will be Tom Riddle as a father figure to Harry, with Severus as his long lost love. Some of the scenes may be pretty graphic at times, I will try as warn you first, sorry if you don't like it it's how I work. So please enjoy tell me what you think and I'll have a new chapter up here soon *hopefully***

**DISCLAIMER**

**I don't own Harry Tom Riddle Severus or any other Harry Potter characters but the plot and Own Characters are mine so please don't steal :-) ~Lils x**

What would happen, if instead of giving Harry a scar, Voldemort took him to teach the ways of the world, leaving James and Lily alive, but they never searched for their son. What will happen?

Chapter One

Some things in this world can be sacrificed. Some can't. However some have to be sacrificed for no reason or apparent gain. James and Lily Potter loved their son more than anything, but when it came to it they wanted another son and a daughter. Lily became pregnant shortly before they went into hiding, and was delighted to be told she was carrying twins, two girls they said. So Harry was pushed to one side, James spent all his time talking to the unborn babies in Lily's womb, and Harry, well Harry just was who he was. But in one fateful night his world would come crashing down around him, as Voldemort found them.

Voldemort was not evil, merely misguided, and feared. He wanted nothing more than a son and a husband, people in his life to love. Others claimed him 'incapable of loving' but this was untrue. But he had a mission, to relieve James and Lily Potter of their now unwanted son. So he did just that. Unfortunately Voldemort had a habit of being slightly overly theatrical, so was forced to hex James and Lily to get to their son, though they were in their bedroom sleeping, even though it was mid-afternoon, not caring what happened to their son. Instead of crying or struggling, Harry happily allowed Voldemort to pick him up, and take him from the house. No child was hurt, parents would wake up hours later not realising their son was gone, and continue with life, their twins soon to be born.

Harry woke up comfortable, clean, and pain-free, his bum had been red and covered in a rash having not been changed regularly. A fluffy blanket enshrouded him, and soft pillow beneath his head, a new teddy bear snuggled in his arms. And a proud father watching from the chair in the corner of the room. Harry could wish for nothing more. He was picked up, and he cuddled into the man's chest. Keeping his voice soft, the man asked "would you like a bath, little one?" Nodding his head, Harry smiled slightly as he was carried towards the bathroom, where a lovely warm bath was waiting, and he was gingerly placed in it, and the man took off his big robe, and rolled up his sleeves. He dipped his hands in the water, and taking a washcloth and a bar of soap he washed his new son from head to toe, using a baby-friendly shampoo to wash his sons midnight black hair. Then he let his son play about in the water for about 15 minutes, before taking him out and drying every inch of skin. Once that was done, Harry was dressed in a pretty royal blue sleepsuit, and was carried into the bedroom again. Harry looked up into the face of the man he would one day call Daddy. His name was Tom Marvolo Riddle, and he was no longer Voldemort but a happy father with a single wish in the world, a husband and a family to love.

Severus Snape knocked twice on the door to his Master's house, only to hear a shout of 'come in I'm feeding my son!' Well that was unexpected. His Master had a son? Following instructions, Severus tentatively stepped inside the house, and walked to the kitchen where he found a beautiful 1 year old boy sat in a sparkling high chair in a gleaming kitchen, where Tom Riddle Jr was making up a bottle of baby formula to feed to the bubbly child sitting in front of him. As Severus walked closer, the young boy turned and looked at Severus with shining, emerald green eyes, and it took Severus seconds to figure out who this boy was.

"Harry Potter? Are you mad? Lily and James will be frantically looking for him, if they find out it is you who has taken him, they will never let you out of Azkaban! Then where will he go? Hmm?" Severus was cut off mid-rant by Tom Riddle flying at him, expecting pain and cruel words. None came. Instead Severus felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his waist, warm breath tickle his face, soft lips press themselves against his own, and at that Severus forgot all his worries and misgivings, only caring about the amazing man in his arms, his Master, someone to hold, kiss, cherish. And Tom's son, Harry. A beautiful young lad to love and care for. Right now the outside world didn't matter, as Tom picked Severus up, carrying him to the bedroom, pushing him down onto the bed. Their clothes were gone in minutes, and the door shut and locked. Harry was peacefully sleeping, he would not be disturbed. But just in case they had out him in his new room, painted silver and royal blue, so nobody would find him if they came visiting. But since Harry was safe, Tom only cared about the naked man beneath him, an erection begging to be stroked, a tight butt longing to be penetrated, and both men were rock hard in seconds.

"This is gonna hurt baby, are you sure about this?" Tom's voice was velvety and caressed Severus's shivering body as he panted, feeling Tom's hand squeezing him slightly, running a fingertip across his slit.

"I've stopped caring, I want you Tom Marvolo Riddle I want you now."

"Well if you're sure..."

With two wordless, wandless spells, both Tom and Severus were lubricated and sterilised, even though they couldn't impregnate each other they weren't taking any chances. So slowly, agonisingly, Tom slid inside Severus, and grinned in satisfaction as Severus moaned his name as he brushed that sweet spot inside him. Tom's thrusts became quicker, harder, more filled with lust, and after almost 45 minutes of fast-paced, thoroughly enjoyable sex, both men came to completion with a shout of their partners name. Lying together on a damp bed, Tom pulled Severus into his chest and they slept together, and for the first time in a long time, both men were content with their place in life.

In the Potter household, James and Lily awoke, and their son missing, neither of them noticed, merely making dinner, then returning to bed, sleeping only after several hours of slow, sensual love making. Harry was gone and forgotten, now to be forver known as Hadrian Severus Riddle-Snape.


End file.
